


Starstruck Girl

by Annie_9455



Category: brenton thwaites - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_9455/pseuds/Annie_9455
Summary: Follow the main character as she experiences love for the first time.  Watch as she discovers what it is like to fall in love with a celebrity.  Follow the twists and turns that erupt making you want to read until the very end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new place for me to publish my work and I hope you enjoy it. It is a romance but it is going to involve Tom Hiddleston in some parts, but mainly focusing on Brenton Thwaites.

My name is Braelynn, I am twenty-seven years old, but I still look and act like I am seventeen. I am a little more modern than most people my age, but my work expects this. Where do I work, you may ask. I work at the Fluevog Inn, it is a hotel, what makes this hotel so admirable and advantageous, is the fact that the Fluevog Inn is where almost every celebrity known to man has respite. The Fluevog Inn is a hotel made for celebrities and celebrities only. You now know my name, it is time for you to know what I look like and what my personality is like. I have silver, rib length, naturally wavy hair, brown eyes (they kind of look like Dylan O Brien's, but darker), I am 5'7, and I am lean but muscular as far and body shapes and weight go. My personality on the other hand, well picture a sixteen or seventeen year old going through a rebellious stage, and that pretty much sums it up. I have what parents like to call spunk. I dress in perfect shaped jeans (in other words, only high waisted jeans), crop tops and I have piercings, my piercings include my tongue, my left eyebrow, the right side of my lip, and my belly button, but of course my ears as well. Anyhow enough about me, and more onto my job and how I got such an unimaginable job. The Fluevog Inn does not just hire anyone, no they are very precise when it comes to their working staff. The number one rule is you cannot get freaked out when you meet the celebrity you get starstruck around (by freaked out I mean stammering, and saying can I have your autograph and a picture, or can I have your number). Every person who works here has at least had one person that they dreamy eyed, and starstruck about. It has happened to everyone, even the owner, but it has not happened to me. I have yet to expedient my match. If you were wondering how I got the job, here is how. I was lost as I was walking around town (La is where I live), trying to find a job, I was seventeen at the time and a lot of places were not hiring (no not because of the age). I aimlessly explored around, until I traveled into the Fluevog Inn. Some celebrity had pursued and spoke in a husky tone, he had inquired where the nearest coffee shop was. I pointed him in the right direction and moved on from the present spot I was standing. The current hotel manager, at least that's what I assumed, had the most stunned, and priceless expression on his face. I asked the manager, "Why do you look so surprised?" The manager inquired, "Do you know who that celebrity was?" I shook my head no, and he responded, "That my dear was the very famous Sylvester Stallone." I had stood still not really comprehending what the issue was until the manager asked me if I had a job. I of course revealed the truth that I did not in fact have a job. So basically I got the job at the Fluevog Inn, because I did not get starstruck over a very huge and known celebrity. Since those times people have come and gone. Some people got fired, because they couldn't handle the awe that came from meeting the celebrity of their dreams. However the best part of this job is that if a celebrity wants to become friends with you, they ask for your number and wham you and the celebrity are friends. If you want an example , I was attending to a younger celebrity, by the name of Nash Grier. He was being very obnoxious and quite insulting, but I kept myself at bay and I dealt with his ghastly behavior. He got forceful and knocked me over, I was plunging towards the floor in what felt like slow motion, until I felt myself caught by no other than Tom Hiddleston. After I had collapsed into him, he had asked for my number and we had been close friends since that incident. Anyways back to the job, I work here with my best friend, Lauren. She is absolutely gorgeous, she has dark brown hair, when straightened is around her mid back. She has the most memorizing green eyes. She is a bit on the short side, she is 5"4, and she is a bit thick and curvy. Lauren is the most compelling, whimsical, and devoted girl that you will ever meet. I met Lauren on the job around seven years ago, I was the first person she confronted on the job and I was the first to be best friends with her. I was also the one who showed her how to do the job. Lauren does not usually get starstruck, but she cannot help babble and stammer around that hottie, Kit Harrington from Game of Thrones. I find it very amusing to watch as she gets an adorable and infectious giggle. If you are asking me, I think that Kit might like her, as he always blushes around her. Who knew a celebrity could get starstruck over a ordinary and traditional human being. Some employees get starstruck over celebrities such as, Johnny Depp, and Leonardo Dicaprio. The owner of the Fluevog Inn, her gets starstruck by Robert Downey Jr, but if you inquire, he would never speak a peep. I was going about my business. I was about to help Tom Hiddleston, when I met eyes with my match. My match was the celebrity Brenton Thwaites from the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie. My cheeks flamed and my mouth became parched. For the first time in my life, I was starstruck over a celebrity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this does involve some warning to those who have lost parents or have had to deal with alcoholic family members, fair warning in advance.

I attempted to regain my thoughts and actions, but it was strenuous considering the fact that an alluring, and suave specimen was gazing at me. I was like a sac of potatoes next to him. My cheeks seared even hotter, and my mouth felt like a desert. He strut over to me and I was completely and utterly starstruck. I could not move or talk, it had felt like I could not breathe in his presence, almost like it would be wrong to do so. I could not believe that this was happening to me, in my ten years of working at the Fluevog Inn, not once had I ever gotten starstruck. Here I was unable to say a coherent sentence. I surveyed the room attempting to avoid making eye contact with him again. Instead I made a look at Lauren which bellowed get over here, now! 

Lauren abruptly advanced over, and took my place, she helped Brenton to the front desk where he could be properly checked out (I mean checked in). I heard him say thank you, and I internally swooned at his sweet and sultry Australian accent. I finally snapped out of my daydream, and I decided to take my well deserved lunch break. 

Tom had decided that he would come with me, and soon after Lauren reappeared and asked me if she could take her lunch break early. I approved and the three of us were off. Tom chose to drive, so we ended up stopping at coffee house as our lunch destination. We walked in and Tom and Lauren decided to get food to go along with their food. I only bought a coffee with two cream as I was not overly hungry. I took my coffee and sat at a table and awaited my friends. As I waited for my friends my coffee remained on the table not yet sipped, and I sat at the table feel and impending panic attack course through me.

Tom and Lauren promenaded over to the table, but I was still entranced in my mind panicking. My anxiety flourishing. Tom attempted to reach over and place his hand over my forearm, but Lauren shrieked,

"No, do not touch her, you have to let her calm down slightly, otherwise you could cause harm to both her and and yourself, now back away!" Tom did what he was told, but delicately asked,

"What is happening to Braelynn?" Lauren replied faintly, 

"She is having a panic attack, now either she will continue panicking and she will help herself, or she will fall into a relapsed memory in which we will need to help her."

Lauren and Tom's voices grew still, my vision darkened, and suddenly I was back to the day of my mother's funeral. I was seven when she passed away, my dad was driving us to the funeral when a semi-truck hit us, my dad died on impact. 

"It's all my fault," I wailed continuously in my mind. 

As I felt the memory, it vanished and I felt myself being pulled away, the first thing I felt when I returned was the comfort and familiarity of Lauren's arms around my stomach. I asked Lauren,

"How long was I out this time?" She replied,

"Only about ten minutes, you are improving."

I saw the commotion storming in Tom's eyes, so I explained to him a little about my past.

"My mother passed away, my father died on impact in a car crash on the way to my mother's funeral, therefore my uncle had taken guardianship over me. He was a drunk and I did not see him often, so when I turned seventeen I left and never looked back."

Tom pulled me in and hugged me tightly, I explained to him that I am okay and I have moved on, but when I have panic attacks I am reminded of the days where there were some puzzle pieces missing in my life.

My brain started racking over the events that had taken place, and before I could even recognize what I was doing my hands impacted upon my hands. I groaned and mumbled,

"I have never been starstruck before, oh my god, I am such an idiot." Tom retorted,

"No you are not, you are beautiful, brilliant, daring, courageous, and dare I say it, spunky." 

I smirked at his last comment and muttered, 

"I cannot believe that I made such a fool out of myself." Both Tom and Lauren replied,

"It's fine, it happens to everyone." I huffed in annoyance and embarrassment,

"But it never happens to me." Lauren mildly replied,

"Well this time it did." I groaned and Tom asked me,

"What are you going to do about it?" I shrugged my shoulders in response. Tom huffed,

"You are not going to shrug your shoulders, you are going to stride back in there and proclaim your name, do you understand me?" 

I nodded my head and mumbled yes sir under my breath so he couldn't hear me. They finished their meals and drinks while I finished my coffee. Finally we were done so Tom drove us back to the hotel.

I marched back into the Fluevog Inn and scampered to the other side of the room away from Brenton's view. I took a few calming breaths, I shuffled over to him and spoke,

"Hello Brenton, I am Braelynn and I am the the Fluevog Inn, is there anything I can help you with?"

Brenton replied, "No, thank you though."

I gushed internally at his politeness when it was interrupted by a women behind him who shrilled,

"Do you know they way to the elevators, Brenton her forgot to drop off a bag in our room. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another chapter updated. I tried to describe the dresses best I could. If you have any advice on how to make my writing better that would be lovely to hear. Please and thanks, I hope you enjoy.

I pointed to the left of the front desk and she bustled away to go and drop off the bag. I gyrated towards Brenton and smiled, I decided to be polite and I inquired,

"Was that your girlfriend?" Brenton riposted dully,

"Yes, and her name is Aleeyah in case you were wondering."

I nodded my head acknowledgment. Brenton changed the subject rapidly and replied,

"How did you get the job?" I responded,

"It is a long story, probably best for another day."

He was about to answer when Aleeyah appeared behind him and clutched his stomach firmly, he grunted in what appeared to be discomfort. As Brenton and Aleeyah ambled off, I noticed the physical features that made Aleeyah quite entrancing if I was being honest.

Aleeyah had long wavy blonde hair that roughly went to her butt, bright ocean blue gorgeous eyes, she appeared to be skinnier than a stick, as for the front side I would say roughly a D cup, (although I would not be surprised to hear that they are fake). She had perfect pout plump pink lips, and well she lacked the junk in the trunk, (if you know what I mean). Aleeyah was stunning and after just meeting her, I knew that I hated her, (You know those bad vibes you get about a person, well let's just say that I got them about her.) Not to mention she had the most irritating voice. It to be truthful sounded like a mix between a parrot squawking and a mouse squeaking. It was god awful! I could go on complaining about her for hours, but I should really get back to my job.

The long hours occurred and celebrities came and went. Around the end of my shift, Lauren came hastening over to me. Lauren shrieked,

"Kit Harrington just asked me to go on a date with him!"

Now I knew that this was a big deal considering the fact that she urgently rushed over to me, and also the fact that Lauren does not own a single dress in her ample wardrobe. I demanded,

"When is he taking you out!" Lauren rejoinder,

"Tonight at eight, he also said to wear something fancy, help Braelynn I have three hours and ten minutes to find a dress, get my hair and make up done!!!" I imparted,

"After my shift is done we will go to the mall and find a dress for you to wear tonight, does that sound good?"

Lauren nodded her head yes, and I finished up the last ten minutes of my shift. I departed to the back room where I could change into my regular clothes and get out of my disgusting and stiff work clothes. I changed into my high waisted black skinny jeans, a grey crop top that ended above my bellybutton (I did it so people could see my new blue piercing), and I put on my black slip on vans. I settled my hair into two french braids, and then I proceeded to meet Lauren who was waiting for me. I drove to the mall and we scanned through almost nine different stores until we finally found a store where Lauren liked the dresses she found.

Lauren stalked through the entire store, and she found at least five dressed that she wanted to try on. The first was a long green max dress, it was a sheer material, the top of the dress had two thin straps, and also at the top of this dress was a cut off top. The dress was long and didn't fit right and not to mention it was a very hideous shade of green (it reminded me of snot and vomit mixed).

The second dress was a yellow mustard satin material maxi dress. The dress looked absolutely horrible and it did not fit right at all. It looked disgusting and the color made Lauren look a sickly color.

The third was a blue zip up A-line dress. It fit snugly over Lauren's irresistible curves. The dress had a beaded collar. I knew that Lauren liked this dress the best but I knew that it wasn't the one. The dress looked wonderful on her but I knew that there was a dress out there that would make Lauren fall absolutely in love with it, and it also impress Kit Harrington.

The fourth was a straight pink half laced, half something of a dress, a sheer material I think. The first half of the dress was laced and actually looked commendable, where as the bottom half of the dress looked hideous, (it looked like a curtain if I I was being honest).

Lauren felt overwhelmed with frustration. I could see the defeat in her eyes and I told her, just try on the last dress. The last was a red skin tight dress. The material was most likely poly spandex, but it fit every one of Lauren's curves perfectly. I could not even place the proper words together to describe how beautiful and wonderful she looked in this dress. The dress was cut criss cross in the front where he cleavage is, it hung in just the proper spot that you could not see to much but you could see just enough. The dress had cut off sleeves. Lauren looked at herself in the mirror and I could see the happiness shinning in her eyes, she had found the dress. 

Lauren went and payed for the dress, and when she returned we headed to the food court to get a light snack. We sat at a table and I checked the time, it was around six thirty so we roughly had a hour and a half to get Lauren's hair and make up ready for her date. As we were eating Lauren turned to me and queried,

"Do you think that Kit and I could last, if anything were to grow between us?" I told her the truth and answered,

"Yes, I do believe that you two could last if there was something that would grow between the two of you."

She looked pleased with my answer. Lauren then requested,

"What happened between you and Brenton?" I explained,

"Well I got in the hotel and scampered in the other direction until I was calm enough to talk to him. After I asked him if he needed anything and he said no. After he had replied no I heard a girl behind him ask a question. I then asked Brenton is that was his girlfriend and he said yes. He asked me how I got the job and I told him that was for another day. He was about to ask me something and I am pretty sure it was going to be for a coffee date. Anyways she hugged him from behind and he looked disgusted. I do not think that he likes her very much, but that is just what I noticed."

Lauren and I finished our snacks and we headed to the parking lot so we could go to our shared apartment and do Lauren's hair and make up. I turned my head to the left and there was Aleeyah getting out of the car right next to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning in the chapter there in strong language. Also some people may find some comments offensive. Let me know in the comments if you like it and any constructive criticism.

Aleeyah peered over and noticed that I was in the car next to her's. Aleeyah grinned and voiced,

"Hotel manager, you have an adorable car." I gave a fake smile in return and replied,

"Thank you." Aleeyah retorted,

"No big deal Hun, I love giving compliments to those that need it."

She smirked and paraded off. I was about to spurt off and kick the shit out of her when I felt Lauren hold me back and I heard her say,

"It is not worth it."

I heaved and got in the car. I drove Lauren and I to our apartment that we shared, so we could finish getting Lauren ready for her date. We walked in to our apartment and Lauren inquired,

"Was that the girl? Oh what is her name again?" I reacted,

"Yes, and her name is Aleeyah." Lauren expressed,

" I am sorry if you find this offensive, but Aleeyah is kind of a bitch." I conveyed,

"No offense her, Aleeyah is a major bitch." Anyways I proceeded by talking to Lauren about Aleeyah's looks while I did Lauren's make up and hair. We started with Lauren's make up, and we both decided that a traditional smokey eye would be the most impressive. As for the lipstick we went with a deep and inviting red with blue undertones. Finally I finished applying her make up and now it was time to do something with Lauren's hair.

Lauren and I relaxed on the couch for around five minutes trying to figure out what to do with it. We searched around on Pinterest until I found a beautiful style that would look absolutely astonishing with her dress and make up. The style was a waterfall brain with curls. My first attempt at the style was ghastly, however I tried it again and it looked better. Lauren as the finished product looked striking.

While we waited for her prince charming (aka Kit Harrington, he is such a babe), we talked about Aleeyah. I imposed,

"What did you think of Aleeyah's voice?" Lauren cringed and replied,

"I cannot even place together enough words to explain how much I hate it." I nodded my head agreement and I continued,

"Aleeyah has to have the most annoying voice on the entire planet, it sounds like chimpanzees banging in the night."

Lauren laughed at my comment, but she agreed with me. Lauren denounced,

"What the hell was Aleeyah wearing, she looked like she was trying to be thirteen again." (In case you were wondering, Aleeyah had her hair swept to one side, so she ended up looking partially bald. She was wearing bright blue lipstick that looked repulsive on her, she had black leggings that hugged her to tightly that you could see through her pants. She was wearing a neon pink thong! Aleeyah was also wearing the brand Pink, from Pink the sweater was green, and finally I kid you not Aleeyah was wearing a pair of uggs in 34 degrees Celsius)

Lauren proceeded talking about Aleeyah's face,

"You know she wears a shit ton of make up too, I mean she does not know how to blend, so she looks like Jim Carrey's character from the movie The Mask." I replied,

"Not to mention she used the wrong foundation for her face, she looked orange." Lauren and I then got talking about Aleeyah's hair. I wished,

"She has great blonde hair, if only mine was like that." Lauren retaliated,

"Yeah her hair is great because it is straight from the bottle." I snicked at the comment, and I then added,

"So what about her gorgeous ocean blue eyes?" Lauren replied confidently,

"They are most likely contacts." I imposed,

"Why do you say that?" Lauren answered,

"No person in the world is gifted with blue eyes such as those." I aspired,

"But what about her lips, they are pink plump and perfect. Lauren snickered,

"No you do not, they are most likely filled with beautox, and if I am being honest her lips look like they just got stung by a bee." Lauren replied assuredly,

"I will give Aleeyah the fact that she has a nice rack." I snorted, and Lauren cocked her head as of a way of asking why I did. I explained,

"There is no way in hell that those things are real, when she paraded off she had absolute no movement to them, they even looked fake (sometimes you can just tell when they are real and when they aren't). We both giggled and I added,

"Or how about the way that she walks." Lauren asked,

"You mean the fancy walk that screams look at me." I claimed,

"Yes exactly, the only problem is she lacks the junk in the trunk, Aleeyah has the walk but she lacks the part of the walk that is attractive" We laughed after that comment and it just continued on till one of us started to snort.

I loved hearing Lauren's laugh. Lauren had one of those infectious laughs, that whoever heard it, no matter what mood that person was in, no one can help but laugh along with her. I really hope that Kit treats her right I get that he is a celebrity, but if he hurts my best friend then he is going to have to deal with my wrath. I can be quite intimidating when I am pissed.

Our laughing died down and she put on these amazing black wedges (they are mine), and she moseyed on her way. Before Lauren left I required,

"Tell me all about it when you get back, okay?" Lauren nodded her head and went on her way to her date.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another chapter up. I will try to post another one tomorrow. If you like it please let me know in the comment and if not let me know what you would like changed. Please and thanks and enjoy your day.

As I lingered around for Lauren to return from her date, I began to think about the events that happened with Brenton. Brenton did not look elated at when he was with Aleeyah. Maybe they are having relationship issues. I mean he looked pleased when Aleeyah was gone, and it was just him and I standing together talking briefly. I wonder why they might be having issues. I mean I would be rapturous to have a man like him.

Brenton has dark brown hair that shines just perfectly in the sun. His hair is a medium length that flops flawlessly. Like seriously his disheveled hair is straighter than the direction of my future. His eyes are an alluring dark brown. Although his eyes are dark brown, when his eyes hit the the sunlight they become a magnificent honey golden brown. I mean I could stare into his eyes and be lost for years. Brenton's Australian which makes him even more attractive in my opinion. His accent is like rushing water, it is calming and inviting. I could listen to him speak all day and all night. He is 5'8 which is the perfect height. He is not shorter than me which I love (I am relatively tall for most females, the average height is about 5'6). I like the fact that I do not have to stand on my tip toes to gaze into his dreamy eyes. Brenton was born on August 10, 1989, making him (swoon) my age, plus he is a Virgo which is compatible with my zodiac sign (I am a Scorpio). I was born October 24, 1989, which means that I am just a couple of months younger then him. I still cannot get over the fact that I got starstruck over him.

I mean picture this, you meet Johnny Depp, Thomas Brodie Sangster, Shawn Mendes, now picture meeting them and not feeling a single spec of nerves puncture your body. I mean hell I met Jennifer Lawrence and I did not get nervous at all (she is absolutely brilliant by the way). Now picture your entire life, and not once did you ever get starstruck or nervous until bam, it hits you all at once making you fell like a complete and utter idiot. I was about to continue my depressing thoughts when I heard Lauren prance into the apartment. I asked Lauren,

"How was the date?" Lauren reacted,

"It was absolutely enchanting." I inquired,

"Where did you guys go?" She retaliated,

"We went to this really fancy and posh restaurant, where the food was remarkable." I demanded,

"What is it called?" She explained,

"It is called Recherche." I pleaded,

"Ooh sound exquisite, okay so tell me about the night, tell me details, tell me everything!!!" She laughed and replied,

"Slow down tiger, we will get there."

I nodded and took in a calming breath. Lauren continued,

"He opened the door for me to the car and at the restaurant. Kit also pulled out my chair for me. Then we ordered, I was going to order a salad, but I decided that a steak sounded delicious so I ordered that instead. While Kit and I awaited for our food we talked about his job and mine. He absolutely loves his job, and I confessed how you are the one that helped me with the job. We then talked about how we are both single. I inquired him why he was still single, and he claimed that he is waiting for the right girl so he sweep her off her feet, and also the women he dates have only been there for the money. He urged, Why I am still single and I explained to him that most men are only there for sex, and plus it is really hard to find a man in this day and age who is a true gentlemen. We ate dinner and then he drove to the apartment. Before I strolled in here, Kit and I talked about how the date went. Kit explained, that this was one of the best dates he had been on in years. He had continued saying that he had never been more interested in a woman than me. He said that most girls find his stories rather boring, but I told him that I loved his stories. He had the funniest childhood, he laughed and made fun of his friends growing up, Braelynn its how you and I make fun of each other. As the time went on in the car he conveyed, that he would love another date. He wants another date Braelynn! He mentioned, that next time I get to choose. I was thinking that maybe him and I could do something more casual. Maybe a roam in the park or maybe a movie. I do love movies, oh what would we watch? Maybe we would watch spiderman, or a horror movie. Are there any horror movies playing? Oh anyways sorry I was rambling. Kit ended the night by kissing me on the cheek and opening the car door for me. I think I might be in love Braelynn."

I smiled at her and mentioned,

"Sounds like you had fun, now lets get ready for bed as we have a very long work day ahead of us, speaking that our shift is about twelve hours." We both took off our make up and changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed. We both dreaded the long shift as we would have to be on our feet for twelve hours. I shouted,

"Good night Lauren." Lauren shouted back,

"Good night Braelynn."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another chapter up. If you like leave me a comment please and thanks. If you do not like it please leave a comment as well. I hope you enjoy your day.

I arose around four am, as Lauren and I's shift started at five. I was frazzled, as I had waited for Lauren to get home, Lauren did not get home till roughly 11:30.

I got in the shower and after I changed into my work clothes. Lauren had still not woken up, so I decided it was time for her to wake up as it was around 4:15. I barged into her room and I wailed,

"Lauren wake up time!" She grumbled,

"Why must it be this early?" I retorted,

"This is what you get for coming home late, now we both have to pay the price."

Lauren groaned and began to get ready. It was about 4:45 and we were finally ready to go to work. We hurdled into Lauren's car as it was her turn to drive. After a silent and serene drive, we arrived at the Fluevog Inn.

The day was draining, some of the staff had screwed up, and I being the manager had to fix the problems. Here is an example, one of my new employees has an attitude problem and can come off as a bit of a bitch to the guests. She does not know how to treat elders and those with higher authorities with respect. Her name is Shelby and while she was cleaning the bathroom today, Beyonce (Yes Queen B stays at the Fluevog Inn, she is a delightful guest), asked Shelby what restaurants were near by, and Shelby answered "Can you not ask someone who isn't busy and actually cares, like oh my god just go away!" Beyonce came up to me and I explained,

"I am sorry for her behavior, and yes I will take care of it." I marched into the bathroom and hollered,

"Shelby if you cannot handle your temper and treat others with respect then I will fire you, you have one chance left, you blow it, and that is it you are out of here, do I make myself clear!"

Shelby looked up at me panicked and nodded her head in defeat. I heaved and strut out of the bathroom. I glanced at the time and it was around 11:30, great half an hour, and then I can take my lunch break.

I strolled around helping guests and making sure everyone was content with their needs, until I was called to the front desk. I shuffled over and requested,

"Is a guest requiring my assistance?" The receptionist (Shelia is her name, she is such a sweet woman), exclaimed,

"Yes, room 218 is acquiring you assistance."

I nodded and took the employees elevator to the second floor. I got off the elevator and turned to the corridor where room 218 was located. I knocked on the door and it revealed a partially naked Brenton (he was shirtless). I gulped nosily and asked,

"How may I help you Mr. Thwaites?" He slyly replied,

"You could help me by going on a coffee date with me tonight." I blankly stared at him until I could form words I exclaimed,

"Are you sure you should be asking me?" He acknowledged,

"Yes you Braelynn, will you go out for a coffee date with me tonight?" I reacted,

"I will let you know by the time my shift is over, which is five by the way, okay?" Brenton responded,

"Sure that sounds good."

I ambled off and headed to the elevator, I picked up my phone and I called Tom,

"Hey do you want to go for lunch today?" He said,

"Yes sure that sounds fantastic, roughly in about five minutes." I ended the call and got off the elevator. I moseyed over to the receptionists and mentioned that I will be taking my lunch break. I noticed Lauren and I proposed,

"Will you be joining Tom and I for lunch?" Lauren countered,

"No Kit and I are going for lunch." I winked at her and remarked,

"Have fun."

Lauren stuck her tongue out at me and we both went off in opposite directions.

Tom held the door open for me and then we drove to a coffee shop (the one where I had the massive panic attack). We got a sandwich and a drink, and we sat down at a table. Tom caught me off guard and inquired,

"Okay Braelynn what's wrong?" I fiddled with my fingers and mumbled,

"Why do you assume something is wrong?" He retaliated,

"Well you are fiddling and also you are more reserved than usual which is out of character for you." I sucked in a tremendous breath and spoke,

"Brenton just asked me to go on a coffee date with him." Tom investigated,

"And what did you say?" I replied,

"I told Brenton that I will give him an answer near the end of my shift." Tom thought for a moment and we sat in silence until he broke it by asking,

"Do you want to go for coffee with him?" I responded,

"No, yes, I do not know, he is lavish, ravishing, and breathtaking, but he is in a relationship. He has a girlfriend." Tom recognized the confusion on my face. Tom took my small delicate hands into his large firm ones and said,

"Follow your heart, it will lead you in the direction of what you want most." I nodded and mentioned,

"I do not know what my heart wants." Tom cocked his head in disbelief,

"I do not believe that in the slightest love, you know exactly what your heart desires, you are just to afraid to admit it." I looked him in the eye and said,

"It is wrong for me to yearn after a taken man, he is content in his relationship and he does not need another girl barging in and ruining in." Tom asked me,

"Are you sure he is content in the relationship, from what I hear he would be jubilant to be in a relationship with you." I huffed in annoyance and I agreed,

"So it is settled, I will say yes to Brenton, and I will tell him that yes I will go on a coffee date with him."

Tom and I finished our lunch and Tom drove us back to the hotel, and I internally prepared myself for what I would say to Brenton.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another chapter updated. If you like it or don't like it let me know in the comments below please and thank you. I hope you enjoy your day.

I strolled back into work and continued my shift. I could not stop thinking about Brenton. Was I really going to do this? Was I really going to go out on a coffee date with a taken man? Every time I tried to think about something else my thoughts drifted back to him.

I started to help some of the guests, and I helped Beyonce again, plus she told me she wanted someone considerate to talk to her, and well I was it, she even told me that I was her favorite employee at the Fluevog Inn. Beyonce and I conferred about her children and how much she loves them. I inquired,

"Is it a hassle having twins?" She countered,

"It can be at times, but I am so fortunate that they are in my life." I said goodbye to Beyonce and we parted ways.

The time dreaded slowly, and I began to run out of things to occupy my thoughts. I had gone over the entire lobby, and must have cleaned it at least three times. Eventually Shelia could not take it anymore, and screeched,

"Get out of here, if you clean the lobby one more time I am going to kill you!" I gulped loudly and mouthed,

"Sorry."

I scurried off to a place where I would not be tempted to clean, and also where I would not get yelled at. I cruised around, until finally it was near the end of my shift, it was roughly 4:50. I headed to the elevator, I clicked the second floor and went on my way. The elevator felt extremely sluggish, finally the elevator stopped, the doors opened and I was on the second floor. I headed to the hallway and knocked on Brenton's door. He opened the door shocked and confessed,

"I did not actually think you would show up, you have an answer I am assuming." I acknowledged,

"Brenton, I will go on a coffee date with you." He smirked and reacted,

"I will see you tonight at eight, also where do you live so I can pick you up?"

I told him where I live, and I walked off with a prance in my step. By the time I made it downstairs my shift and Lauren's shift were over. Lauren met me at the front door and we walked to her car. Lauren grilled,

"What has you in such a good mood, you have a flounce in your step?" I explained everything to her and she clamored,

"We have to get you ready!"

Lauren drove like a bloody maniac, she was speeding every left and right (I am surprised she did not get a speeding ticket). We arrived at our apartment luckily in one piece, and Lauren bolted out of the car. Lauren bellowed,

"Get out of the car slow poke, you need to get ready for your date!"

I got out of the car and picked up my pace, so I could catch up with Lauren. We hustled inside and Lauren was rapid to tear apart my clothes (I did not even have time to change out of my work clothes). Lauren exclaimed,

"It has to be perfect!"

Lauren took practically all of my clothes out of my closet, and began to sort them into two piles. The first was the hell yeah pile, and the second was the not good enough pile. By the end of her sorting, I was left with several shirts, and a pair of high waisted shorts. Lauren finally sorted until she was stuck on only two shirts. The first was a black shirt (that in all honesty needed to be washed), and the other was a navy blue stripped shirt. Lauren asked me,

"Which do you prefer?" I mumbled,

"How about the black one." Lauren proclaimed,

"Perfect, the navy shirt will match perfectly with your new navy sandles." I nodded my head in agreement and I changed into the clothes she picked. Next Lauren and I moved onto make up.

Lauren and I put an eye shadow that made my eyes pop, as for the liner we chose a feline look. Next Lauren and I decided on the lipstick. We both agreed that an extremely deep red with blue undertones would be the best suited for me. By the end of the make up look, I had to admit I looked alluring. Finally Lauren and I moved on to my hair. Lauren wanted my hair curled and I wanted my hair straitened. I explained to Lauren,

"What is the point of curling my hair if it will not stay." Lauren answered,

"But we could hairspray it, that would make your hair stay curly." I shook my head no and suggested,

"What if we straightened my hair?" Lauren complained,

"But your hair is always straightened, I want your hair to be spontaneous tonight." I huffed in annoyance and imposed,

"What if my hair was wavy?"

Lauren agreed and we set off to turn my hair wavy. After several long attempts and some almost burns, we got my hair to acceptance wavy look.

I put some finishing touches to the look, and I was ready for my date. I turned to Lauren and mentioned,

"I am really nervous." Lauren replied,

"Hey deep breaths, it will be okay, I promise."

I nodded my head and leaned into her while she rubbed my back. Lauren calmed my nerves before they became too much to handle. Lauren said soothing words and I felt a lulling calmness sweep over me. Eventually we just laid there cuddled together until we heard a car door close outside of the apartment. I briefly fixed my hair and a a couple of minutes later Brenton was at the door looking dashing as ever. He held a banquet of flower for me and inquired,

"Are you ready to go Braelynn?" I nodded my head yes and turned to Lauren and exclaimed,

" I will tell you about it when I get back."

Brenton lead the way and we headed to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys another chapter up. Let me know in the comments if you like it or if you don't like it. I hope you enjoy your day. I will update again when I can.

As we headed to his car, he handed me the bouquet of flowers. They were Tiger Lilies, my absolute favorite. He opened the door for me and I stepped into the car. He walked around the car, got into the driver seat and drove to a coffee shop, that I had never been to before. He got out of the car, and opened my door for me, he is such a gentlemen I thought to myself. We ambled over to the coffee shop, and three times now he opened the door for me. I curiously walked in, and we went over to the cashier to order. He ordered something that I had never heard of before (too fancy and expensive for non celebrities), and I ordered a mocha latte. I reached into my back pocket to pull out my wallet, but Brenton insisted that he pay. I gave up on any attempts at arguing, as I knew that I would lose. We received our coffees and decided a roam in the park would be acceptable. He turned to me and asked,

"So I know your name, but how old are you?" I replied,

"I am twenty seven, I was born in October." Brenton quizzed,

"How did you meet Lauren?" I answered,

"Lauren began working at the Fluevog Inn about seven years ago, I showed her around and I trained her, eventually we clicked, and we both needed a place to live, so we decided why not move in with each other, and ever since that day we have been best friends ever since." Brenton acknowledged,

"That is fascinating, how did you meet Tom Hiddleston, you two seem close?" I reacted,

"Tom actually caught me from falling after an ignorant celebrity did not get their way." Brenton laughed and asked abruptly,

"He caught you, like he physically caught you?" I giggled and responded,

"Yes he caught me, Tom has been an unbelievable friend to me, plus he is fantastic at giving advice." I directed,

"Why did you move here?" He claimed,

"The jobs were better here for my parents, plus moving here was great way to get into acting." Tom investigated,

"Have you lived here all your life?" I countered,

"Yes, I was born and raised here." He asked,

"So tell me about your past?" I returned,

"Not much to tell." He questioned,

"Well you must have had a childhood." I retorted,

"I did, but I do not typically like to remissness on the past, I like to live in the now." Brenton directed,

"What about your family?" I remarked,

"Can we move on, how about your family, tell me about them." He moved on, and he explained,

"Well my mother is a rather petite woman, with brown hair and the brightest blue eyes ever seen, my dad on the other hand is roughly 6ft, he is extremely built, and he has eyes like mine." I smiled in admiration. Brenton analyzed,

"Did you get your looks from your mom or dad mostly?" I replied brutally,

"Both." He demanded,

"Why do you not talk about your past or your parents!" I mumbled,

"I had a bit of a harsh past and I do not like to dwell on it." Brenton inquired,

"What happened?" I retorted,

"That is a story for another day when I actually feel like explaining it, let us move on." He agreed reluctantly and questioned,

"What about your dating life?" I answered,

"I am sill single, I am currently waiting for the right person." Brenton continued,

"Are celebrities not your cup of tea?" I responded,

"I don't know, I have met a lot of celebrities, and only one has ever really caught my attention." Brenton disputed,

"Ooh intriguing, have I met him?" I inquired,

"Why do you assume it is a man?" Brenton replied,

"Just a lucky guess I suppose." I answered,

"Yes it is a man, and you may know him, but I am not sure who you have met and who you have not met." Brenton exclaimed,

"Well are you going to give me a name!" I shook my head no, Brenton reacted by hitting me on the arm playfully. I questioned,

"How are things with you and Aleeyah?" He responded,

"We are okay, she can just be a hassle at times." I cocked my head in confusion? Brenton continued,

"She is very dramatic, she can be a bit selfish, she is a bit obnoxious, but I still care about her and love her." I replied,

"So are you not happy in the relationship then?" Brenton answered,

"I thought I was happy until I realized that I wasn't, it all changed when I met a woman who made me laugh, and I could actually have a decent conversation with." I nodded mt head and we continued on.

We sauntered through the park basking in the warm sunlight. I said to Brenton,

"I have not felt this calm in years." He looked over at me and replied,

"Neither have I, right now in this moment with you, I feel at peace." We continued on for a bit, and then we proceeded to the car. He opened the car door for me, he walked around the car, he opened his door and got into the drivers seat. He drove back to the apartment. He parked the car near the front of the apartment. I turned to leave the car, but he grabbed my hand and spoke,

"This has been one of the best nights I have had in a long time, do you think that we could go for another?" I answered,

"This was the best night I have had in years, and I would love to go on another coffee date with you."

This time I turned and we said our goodbyes, I left the car and descended to the stairs to my apartment, I opened the door, and I was met with an enthusiastic Lauren.


End file.
